Peter Parker
Para otros usos, véase Spider-Man (desambiguación) Spider-Man es un personaje ficticio, un superhéroe creado por Stan Lee y Steve Ditko en agosto de 1962 para una historieta aparecida en el número 15 de la revista Amazing Fantasy. Su identidad secreta es Peter Parker un joven neoyorquino que adquiere asombrosos poderes tras ser picado por una araña radiactiva. Con el paso de los años, Spider-Man se ha convertido en el símbolo de la compañía Marvel Comics, y en uno de los personajes de ficción del cómic más conocidos en el mundo entero. Cuando Spider-Man apareció en la década de 1960, los personajes adolescentes en los cómics de superhéroes tenían reservado habitualmente el papel de compañeros del héroe principal.Recordemos, por ejemplo, a Bucky Barnes (el compañero adolescente del Capitán América), Rick Jones (el compañero adolescente de Hulk y también del Capitán América), o, en DC Comics, a Robin (compañero de Batman). Spider-Man rompió aquella tendencia, al presentarse a sí mismo como un superhéroe adolescente.Años después Marvel intentaría repetir el modelo de superhéroe adolescente con el personaje de Nova. Posteriormente lo volverían a intentar con la creación de los Nuevos Guerreros. En los años 2000 han empezado a proliferar los superhéroes adolescentes, como los New X-Men, los Jóvenes Vengadores y los Runaways. Stan Lee siempre dijo que no soportaba a ese tipo de personaje (adolescente acompañante de superhéroe) y con Spider-Man quebró esa tradición. Los lectores se identificarían de inmediato con Peter Parker, el alter ego de Spider-Man, por su carácter tímido, su soledad y su escasa capacidad para encajar entre jóvenes de su edad. Sus historietas han gozado de inmensa popularidad durante años y, en su larga trayectoria, se puede destacar la etapa de Stan Lee y Steve Ditko (1962-1966), la del propio Stan Lee y John Romita Sr. (1966-1973), la de Roger Stern y John Romita Jr. (1982-1984) y, más recientemente, la de Joseph Michael Straczynski y John Romita Jr. (2001-2004). Marvel ha publicado varias series del personaje a lo largo de los años, siendo The Amazing Spider-Man la más veterana de todas. El personaje de Peter Parker ha pasado, con el transcurso del tiempo, de ser un tímido estudiante de instituto a convertirse en un profesor casado y miembro del grupo de superhéroes llamado los Nuevos Vengadores. Las aventuras de Spider-Man han sido adaptadas, además, a tiras de prensa que se publican en periódicos de todo el mundo, a varias series de dibujos animados y, en 2002, gozó de su primera superproducción cinematográfica, dirigida por Sam Raimi, que fue un monumental éxito de taquilla, seguida un par de años después de una secuela, con similar éxito. En 2007 se estrenó la tercera parte de sus aventuras que, igualmente, obtuvo un rotundo éxito mundial. El personaje recibe también los apelativos de Spidey (traducido a veces como Arañita), Wall-Crawler (trepamuros), Webhead (literalmente, cabeza de red'), ''Your Friendly Neighbor Spider-Man (traducido en España como Su amigable vecino Spider-Man o su amistoso vecino Spider-Man'). Creación del personaje En 1962, en los comienzos de la llamada Edad de Plata de los Cómics, y tras el éxito de Los Cuatro Fantásticos y otros personajes como Hulk, El Hombre Hormiga o Iron Man, el director editorial de Marvel Cómics solicitó a su guionista principal, Stan Lee, que creara un nuevo superhéroe. Éste deseaba crear un personaje con el que los adolescentes pudieran identificarse. Stan Lee cita, entre sus influencias, al luchador del crimen ''The Spider, que aparecía publicado en forma de revista de tipo pulp. Lee presentó el proyecto al director editorial Martin Goodman, pero éste rechazó el personaje, al considerar que las arañas no eran del gusto del público. Tras insistir, sin embargo, Goodman permitió a Lee presentar a Spiderman en el número final de una serie que mostraba en cada ejemplar diferentes historias, casi siempre sobre monstruos, extraterrestres o fenómenos paranormales. La serie se llamaba Amazing Adult Fantasy, que, para el que sería su último número (el décimo quinto), cambiaría su nombre al de Amazing Fantasy. Jack Kirby, el mayor colaborador de Lee, fue quien recibió el encargo de dibujar aquella primera historia. Sin embargo, Lee no quedó demasiado conforme con el resultado. A su juicio, el Spider-Man diseñado por Kirby recordaba a otros héroes que éste dibujaba: demasiado musculoso, similar al Capitán América. El encargo pasó entonces a manos de Steve Ditko, un artista más oscuro que Kirby, acostumbrado a dar vida a héroes misteriosos y poco habituales.Ditko sería también el creador del Doctor Strange. Ditko daría con la imagen definitiva de Spider-Man, desechando por completo el trabajo previo de Kirby, quien había usado un traje tradicional de superhéroe, así como una máscara parcial, unos guantes y unas botas de bucanero, y una especie de pistola que disparaba una telaraña. En su lugar, Ditko diseñó un traje reconocible desde cualquier punto de vista, muy original, de máscara cerrada y grandes ojos blancos, lo cual hacía de Spider-Man un héroe un tanto siniestro. Éxito comercial Los años sesenta A los pocos meses del debut de Spider-Man en el número 15 de Amazing Fantasy (agosto de 1962), el director editorial, Martin Goodman, comprobó que las ventas de ese número habían sido espectaculares. Se trataba de uno de los cómics que más habían vendido en la historia de Marvel. Goodman ordenó a Lee que concediera de inmediato una colección propia al trepamuros, la cual se denominaría The Amazing Spider-Man y comenzaría su andadura con fecha de portada de marzo de 1963. Con el paso del tiempo, la serie se convertiría en la más vendida de Marvel, y Spider-Man alcanzaría la categoría de icono cultural. Sólo comparable con el éxito conseguido, a partir de 1975, por X-Men, el lanzarredes podría medirse en categoría similar con otros personajes de Marvel. Steve Ditko se mantendría como dibujante de la serie hasta el número 38, pero abandonaría tal tarea por diferencias creativas con Stan Lee. Sería sustituido por John Romita Sr., quien dotaría a Spider-Man de un aire más romántico, haciéndolo más musculoso y seductor. Romita también modificaría el diseño de Gwen Stacy, un personaje secundario que pronto se convertiría en el gran amor de Peter Parker, e introduciría a Mary Jane Watson, una divertida vecina de Peter con la que, muchos años después, terminaría casándose. Los años setenta A comienzos de los años setenta, una historia de Spider-Man obligó a la revisión del Comics Code, el mecanismo de censura de los cómics estadounidenses. Hasta ese momento, este código prohibía taxativamente la mención de las drogas, aunque fuera para hablar negativamente de ellas. Sin embargo, en aquel tiempo, el Departamento de Salud de los Estados Unidos se dirigió a Stan Lee para solicitarle que escribiera una historia con un mensaje en contra de las drogas, y que esa historia apareciera en uno de los cómics más vendidos de Marvel. Lee optó por hacer un arco argumental de tres números que aparecería en los números 96, 97 y 98 de''The Amazing Spider-Man'' (mayo a julio de 1971). En la aventura, Harry Osborn, el mejor amigo de Peter Parker, se convertía en adicto al LSD. Aunque la historia dejaba claro su mensaje antidrogas, el Comics Code rechazó incluir su sello en ella. Stan Lee decidió entonces publicarla sin dicho sello, lo que motivó finalmente una flexibilización de las normas que lo regulaban. En los setenta, tanto Stan Lee como John Romita abandonarían sus tareas en The Amazing Spider-Man, y, aunque pasarían a encargarse más tarde de las tiras de prensa del personaje, éste recaería en otras manos: las del joven guionista Gerry Conway, quien trabajaría con artistas como Ross Andru y escribiría dos de las más famosas historias del lanzarredes: La muerte de Gwen Stacy y La Saga del Clon. En 1972, apareció una segunda serie de Spider-Man que se publicaría de forma paralela a Amazing. Se trataba de Marvel Team-Up, en la que Spider-Man compartía protagonismo con otros héroes de Marvel. En 1976, comenzaría su segunda serie en solitario, Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man, que entrecruzaría sus historias con las de Amazing, centrándose sobre todo en la vida privada de Peter Parker. Los años ochenta En 1985, y tras la cancelación de Marvel Team-Up, otra colección de Spidey en solitario, Web of Spider-Man, tomaría el relevo. Los años noventa El lanzamiento de un cuarto título en 1990, dibujado y escrito por Todd McFarlane, un autor que se había colocado entre los favoritos de los fans con su labor gráfica previa en Amazing fue saludado con un éxito de ventas: tres millones de ejemplares del primer número, aunque en gran medida se debía a la fuerte presencia de especuladores en el mercado del cómic estadounidense en los años noventa, un fenómeno que le llevaría a la mayor crisis de su historia, de la que sólo comenzaría a recuperarse una década más tarde. Marvel ha publicado además multitud de especiales, novelas gráficas y miniseries de Spider-Man, quien es un invitado habitual en otros cómics de la editorial. En 1999, se llevaría a cabo una drástica reconversión de la franquicia arácnida. La serie The Amazing Spider-Man, que llevaba publicándose desde 1962, sería cancelada en el número 441 (noviembre de 1998), para volver más tarde con un nuevo número 1. Lo mismo ocurriría con la segunda colección arácnida, que entonces recibía el título de Peter Parker: Spider-Man. Los nuevos números 1 del lanzarredes llegarían, ya a comienzos de 1999, de la mano del escritor Howard Mackie, quien, desde años atrás, escribía alguna de las colecciones de Spider-Man, y del dibujante y guionista John Byrne, quien además trataría de redefinir el origen del personaje con una serie que pronto pasaría al olvido: Spider-Man: Chapter One. Ni el éxito comercial ni el de la crítica acompañaría a este relanzamiento en falso del personaje, que parecía, a juicio de todos, haber perdido su brillo de antaño. Los años 2000 Con el comienzo del siglo XXI, Joe Quesada, un nuevo director editorial, puso en marcha una operación para devolver el esplendor a Spider-Man (y a toda Marvel en general), que supuso el fichaje del prestigioso guionista de televisión Joe Michael Straczynski para tal tarea. La llegada de Straczynski fue ampliamente aplaudida por los lectores, y pronto las ventas comenzaron a subir (triplico la tirada original), pese a que sus cambios no estarían exentos de polémica, como la suscitada por la saga Pecados del Pasado. Si bien la etapa Straczynski fue criticada por varios "tradicionalistas", la verdad es que pocos autores han podido describir de forma tan adulta y tan seria la mente de Spiderman, devolviendole cierto explendor del pasado, ademas conto con el beneficio de presentar nuevas historias basadas en magia y "fuera del empaque" de los usuales enemigos "supertecnologicos", todo retratado por el famoso John Romita Jr. Gracias a esto''Amazing '' recuperó su numeración original, y así, en diciembre de 2003, vería la luz su histórico 500. La colección ha seguido esa numeración desde entonces. Pero la mala utilizacion y dudosas decisiones de la editorial en momentos antes del hito Civil War(segun el mismo Stracynsky afirmo en "One more day Special edition"), llevo a bajar la calidad de las publicaciones, como por ejemplo la saga "The Other /El otro" que no tuvo la solidez argumental que deberia, probablemente por culpa de la variedad de escritores y artistas. Si bien luego se estaba recuperando algo de lo perdido en "Back in Black" (donde solo se llevo a cabo en Amazing) la empresa decidio que Spiderman deberia ser mas jovial y menos adulto para llevar el estilo de las multimediaticas peliculas del superheroe, asi que ordenaron una famosa "vuelta atras" comun en la historia ciclica del comic. Surge asi la saga "One More Day" que a pesar de estar argumentalmente explendido (en dialogos y arte grafica) su final agridulce trajo polemica; se decidio que Spiderman jamas se caso con Mary Jane, y la realidad de universo marvel se distorcionaria, de tal manera que mucho de lo pasado en amazing durante las ultimas etapas "jamas ocurrio", devolviendo a un Spiderman mas jovial y simplista, posiblemente para atraer mas lectores jovenes. Habitualmente, Spider-Man cuenta al menos con dos o tres series regulares en el mercado, apoyadas en otras miniseries y especiales. Además, en 2000, tuvo lugar el lanzamiento de Ultimate Spider-Man, una puesta al día de los mitos del personaje, que narra sus historias desde el comienzo, como si estuvieran ocurriendo por primera vez. La serie, escrita por Brian Michael Bendis y dibujada en sus 110 primeros números por Mark Bagley,Bendis y Bagley batieron, de esta forma, el número de cómics creados conjuntamente por Lee y Kirby, que llegaron a realizar juntos 102 números de Los 4 Fantásticos. alcanzaría un éxito increíble y llevaría al enmascarado hasta un nuevo público. Historia del personaje thumb|200px|Otra [[persona disfrazada de Spider-Man, saludando a unos niños.]] En su primera aparición, Peter Parker es introducido como un adolescente huérfano y aficionado a la ciencia (mayormente química) que vivía con su tíos en Forest Hills, New York. Peter es un estudiante sobresaliente pero el blanco de las bromas de sus compañeros. Un día es picado por una araña radioactiva durante una exposición de ciencia. Así consigue poderes similares a los de una araña, tales como superfuerza, la habilidad de escalar paredes y una habilidad sobrehumana para saltar. La propia inteligencia de Peter le permitió crear un aparato que lanzaba telaraña. Como Spider-Man, él se convierte en una exitosa estrella de la TV. Un día, luego de otra presentación en TV, se niega a atrapar a un ladrón que escapaba, argumentanido que ese es el trabajo de la policía y no el de una estrella. Semanas después su tío es asesinado y un enojado Spider-Man se prepara para atrapar al asesino. Cuando lo hace, se horroriza al descubrir que el asesino es el ladrón que se rehusó a atrapar. Al aprender que "Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad", Spider-Man decide convertirse en un vigilante. Después de la muerte de su tío, Peter decide conseguir trabajo para ayudar a su tía. Así que decide conseguir un trabajo como fotógrafo en el diario Daily Bugle vendiendo fotos a J. Jonah Jameson, quien muestra en su diario a Spider-Man como alguien perverso. Habilidades especiales Peter siempre ha tenido una gran inteligencia, con grandes aptitudes en física y química. En un etapa avanzada del argumento se graduaría en bioquímica de la universidad estatal. Tras ser picado por la araña radiactiva, obtuvo los siguientes poderes sobrehumanos: Una gran fuerza, agilidad y resistencia. La fuerza de Spiderman le permite levantar 10 t o más . Gracias a esta gran fuerza Spiderman puede realizar saltos muy elevados y desplazarse a través de la ciudad balanceándose con su tela de araña. Ayudado por el simibionte alienígena su fuerza se veía multiplicada por diez o más. Si Spidey utiliza el simbionte, es capaz de recuperarse de heridas, aumentar su velocidad y su sentido aracnido. A su vez, este "traje" le entrega a Spider-man la capacidad de aumentar su fuerza a cambio de su voluntad. Por esta razón spidey nota la maldad que lo rodeaba a este y renuncia a él. Pero a pesar de ello, Spidey logra utilizar sin problemas el simbionte en Amazing Spider-Man. Un "sentido arácnido", que le permite saber si un peligro se cierne sobre él, antes de que suceda. En ocasiones algunos super-villanos consiguen neutralizar esta habilidad, como es el caso de Venom o Carnage, que por su condición extraterrestre y su relación previa con el trepamuros eluden su sentido arácnido. En una aventura de la colección ''Spectacular Spider-Man que se enmarcaba dentro de los hechos conocidos como Vengadores: Desunidos (Avengers: Disassembled), Peter Parker obutvo la capacidad de generar sus propias telas de araña. Desde entonces ha prescindido de sus lanzarredes. A partir de la saga de El Otro, las habilidades de Spiderman se liberan, sintiendo como si por fin pudiera aplicar sus poderes sin restricciones, con lo que es mucho más rápido y fuerte de lo que era antes. Aparte de esto, descubre cosas nuevas de sus poderes anteriores, como que no sólo se adhiere a las paredes por manos y pies, sino por cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Además ahora es capaz de ver en la oscuridad como algunas arañas e incluso en situaciones de combate y/o tensión, le salen unos aguijones de las muñecas que inyectan veneno paralizante a sus enemigos y que le sirven en la lucha. Se le han desarrollado mucho más sus instintos arácnidos, con lo que actúa más como cazador y se deja llevar más por las necesidades de "la araña". Vestuario Durante toda la saga y sus posteriores variaciones Spidey ha utilizado varios trajes diferentes, dependiendo de las circunstancias y el momento de la historia del que se tratase. Series de cómics protagonizadas por Spiderman Otros personajes de la serie En la serie, al héroe le acompañan una serie de personajes secundarios, que, en ocasiones, llegan a constituirse en protagonistas absolutos de un episodio. Algunos de ellos son los siguientes: * Mary Jane Watson: Esposa de Peter Parker. Modelo y actriz. * May Reilly Parker (Tía May): Familiar más directo con vida. Tutora de Peter Parker. (A partir del comic "El Secreto de Tia May" se descubre que es la verdadera madre de Peter Parker) * Benjamin Parker (Tío Ben) (aparece en los recuerdos de Peter y en el Amazing Fantasy #15): Marido de May, falleció a manos de un ladrón. Es uno de los personajes más importantes, ya que será el que inspire a Peter Parker en su labor superheroica. Suya es la frase que define a nuestro héroe "Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad". Hermano mayor del padre de Peter. * J. Jonah Jameson: Director del periódico donde trabaja Peter (el Daily Bugle) y enemigo declarado de Spiderman. * Gwen Stacy: Uno de los primeros amores de Peter Parker. Murió a manos del Duende Verde. * Flash Thompson: En el instituto, era el matón que maltrataba a Peter. También fue novio de Liz Allen. Con el tiempo se convirtió en uno de los mejores amigos de éste. En cualquier caso, siempre fue el mayor fan de Spiderman, al que defendía cuando nadie lo hacía. * Harry Osborn: Es el único hijo de Norman Osborn, el Duende Verde original. Amigo de Peter, se convirtió en el Duende Verde II, lo que le llevó a la muerte. * Norman Osborn: Director de industrias Oscorp y alter ego del Duende Verde. * Joe "Robbie" Robertson: Editor jefe del Daily Bugle. Un gran amigo y, en ocasiones, improvisado "psicólogo" de Peter Parker y Spiderman. * Curt Connors: Investigador experto en biología y amigo de Peter. Alter ego del Lagarto, enemigo de Spiderman. * Liz Allen: Primera novia de Flash Thompson. Posteriormente, esposa de Harry Osborn y madre de "Normie" Osborn. * John Jameson: Hijo de J. Jonah Jameson. Astronauta y, en ocasiones, enemigo de Spiderman (cuando se convierte en el Hombre Lobo). * Felicia Hardy: Ex novia de Spiderman y alter ego de la Gata Negra. Aliada de Spiderman y ladrona. Durante un tiempo fue novia de Flash Thompson. * Ben Reilly: Clon de Peter Parker creado por El Chacal, con las mismas habilidades de Spiderman, toma el nombre de su tío y el apellido de soltera e su tía. También conocido como la Araña Escarlata. Gran amigo de Spiderman, murió a manos del Duende Verde. * Kaine: Clon de Spiderman fallido. Mantiene un rencor injustificado hacia Ben Reilly y hacia Spiderman. * Betty Brant: Secretaria personal de J. Jonah Jameson. Peter salió con ella pero, posteriormente, Betty se casó con Ned Leeds, de la cual enviudó. Ned falleció mientras llevaba puesto el traje del Duende II. * Ned Leeds: Marido de Betty Brant fallecido a manos de los hombres del "Forastero", su identidad secreta era la del Duende II. * Frederick Foswell: Uno de los primeros enemigos de Spiderman. Fue reportero del Daily Bugle y asumió la identidad del Gran Hombre. * Gabriel Stacy: Hijo secreto de Gwen Stacy y Norman Osborn y hermano gemelo de Sarah. Por culpa del suero del Duende Verde, su hermana y él envejecen más rápidamente de lo normal. Los gemelos fueron ocultados en Francia por Norman. Éste les mintió diciéndoles que su padre era Peter y que había repudiado a su madre. También les contó que Spiderman había arrojado al vacío a Gwen para matarla. Norman consiguió que odiaran a Peter y planearan matarlo. Gabriel se convirtió en el Duende Gris. * Sarah Stacy: Hija secreta de Gwen y de Norman Osborn, quien también fue criada por Norman, como su hermano. Fue quien descubrió que su padre en realidad era Norman y que éste era el que había asesinado a su madre. * Eddie Brock: Antiguo periodista que vio su carrera hundida por una intervención de Spiderman que reveló que había escrito un artículo falso. Cuando Peter Parker se desprendió de su traje simbionte, éste se fusionó con Eddie Brock y se convirtió en Veneno(mejor conocido como Venom). Otros Spiderman Desde la creación del personaje de Spiderman, se han editado cómics con versiones alternativas del mismo, bien sean versiones que vivieron experiencias distintas al orginal, versiones femeninas, futuristas, del pasado, de otros países... La editorial Marvel considera que todas esas versiones, con la notable excepción de Ben Reilly, habitan en distintas realidades del Universo Marvel. Adaptaciones Spiderman ha sido adaptado en múltiples ocasiones para la televisión (véase Spiderman (serie de televisión)). Además, se han rodado tres películas de gran éxito: * Spiderman (2002). * Spiderman 2 (2004). *''Spiderman 3'' (2007). *''Spiderman 4 ( Se espera su estreno, para el año 2011) También se han realizado varios videojuegos protagonizados por él para diferentes plataformas. Entre otros, cabe destacar: * Spider-Man (Playstation, Nintendo 64, Dreamcast). * Spider-Man 2: Enter The Electro (Playstation, Nintendo 64, Dreamcast). * Spider-Man The Movie (Playstation 2, Xbox, GameCube, PC). * Spider-Man 2 (Playstation 2, Xbox, GameCube, PC). * Spider-Man 3 (Playstation 2, PC, Xbox 360, Wii, Game Boy Advance, Play Station 3, PSP). * Ultimate Spider-Man (Playstation 2, PC, Xbox, GameCube, Gameboy Advance). * Spider-Man: Friend or Foe (Playstation 2, Wii, PSP, Xbox 360) * ' Spider-Man: Web of Shadows ' (Playstation 3,Xbox 360,Wii, PC,PS2,PSP, DS.) Enlaces externos * Spider-Man 3- Página oficial (Idioma Opcional) *Tinta de Historieta Spiderman y el Amarillismo en la prensa * Marvel.com - Página oficial (Inglés) * Spider-Man: Bajo la Máscara. Todo sobre Spider-Man en catellano (Español) * Ultimate Spider-Man (información sobre el cómic de la línea Ultimate, en español) * Comics en España y otras cosas (Español) * EUM - Spider-Man (Español) * SpiderMex: La historia Spider-Man en México (Español) * Spider-Man 3 The Game (Inglés) *El Asombroso Hombre Araña - Spider Man sus poderes y habilidades en imágenes (Español) Véase también * El Espectacular Hombre Araña. 2008 * El Hombre Araña: La Nueva Serie Animada. 2002 * Spider-Man (película). 2001 * Ultimate Spider-Man. 2000 * Spiderman Unlimited. 1999 * Spider-Man (serie de televisión). 1994 Referencias Categoría:Spiderman Categoría:Héroes de Marvel Comics Categoría:Vengadores Categoría:Periodistas ficticios Categoría:Huérfanos ficticios